1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator with an improved structure for opening and closing a door.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus that keeps food fresh by having a storage compartment and a cold air supplier configured to supply cold air to the storage compartment.
A temperature of the storage compartment is maintained within a predetermined temperature range required for keeping food fresh.
The storage compartment of the refrigerator is provided to have a front surface thereof opened, and the open front surface is opened and closed by a door to maintain the temperature of the storage compartment.
For example, the storage compartment is divided into a freezer compartment at the right and a refrigerator compartment at the left by a partition, and the freezer compartment and the refrigerator compartment are opened and closed by a freezer compartment door and a refrigerator compartment door, respectively.